zyxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformation
Transformation is a major theme in MISSION TO ZYXX. Not only do we follow the growth of Pleck Decksetter from farm boy to ZIMA WARRIOR, we also learn about how other characters have transformed their bodies and identities over time. C-53 has a cube that can be transferred to a number of different frames. Dar changed their name (from Norm) to hide their identity from the FEDERATED ALLIANCE. The Barjarean Jade has had "work done," including numerous additions and subtractions from her hull. C.L.I.N.T. AJ-2884 defected from the Empire to become an acolyte of Pleck Decksetter. The types of transformation featured are both physical and psychological. Some transformations are innate to the character, while others are surprising and transfiguring. Dar's ability to transform their genitals to accommodate any other species is an innate physiological ability; xenomorphic transformation is a part of their physical being. Beano's emergence from the shell of a warm bean is also an innate part of his life-cycle. Pleck's increasing confidence and skill are not innate, but achieved through belief and effort. Transformations: Season 1 * Episode 102: The crew is shrunk down in size in order to interact with the inhabitants of Grenlynd. * Episode 104: Dar and Pleck are threatened by the K'hekk, who "assimilate" organic beings by laying parasitic eggs in their eye sockets, eventually transforming them into K'hekk. * Episode 105: Zwog Tambouie reveals he can create an entire universe de novo. C-53 refers to this reality as a "pocket universe." The pocket universe contains sentient species. * Episode 106: Pleck experiences the drug dust for the first time, which causes paranoia, hallucinations, and violent behavior. C-53 informs the crew that he, too, can enjoy dust. C-53 also discusses another frame he once occupied, a boat in the Ormedean Navy. * Episode 111: Bargie's son Blimpie has chosen to become an amusement park rather than a ship, demonstrating that ships can transform themselves into other types of places or things. * Episode 113: Dodecahelen, a planet-sized dodecahedron, sprouts legs at the end of the episode. * Episode 115: Pleck discovers he is prophesied to become a great Zima Warrior, instantly changing his self-conception and increasing his confidence. C-53's cube is placed inside a mobile humidifier, which the first time we witness C-53 occupy a new frame. * Episode 116: C-53's cube is placed inside a Tiny TM frame, affecting his accent and gait. * Episode 118: Nermut is convinced he is about to receive a promotion, a promised transformation of his status and daily activities. C-53 occupies the frame of an Enforcer Droid. Transformations: Season 2 * Episode 201: C-53's cube is placed inside a new C-class frame, one with grey, synthetic skin. It is revealed that the relic collected in Season 1, the warm bean, has hatched into a sentient named Beano. * Episode 202: It is revealed that Dar was previously known as Norm. They were once a nerd. * Episode 203: A species of fish-like creature called Gerp become sentient due to immense solar radiation. They become smarter and smarter over the course of the episode, finally combining into one super-large Gerp. * Episode 206: Dar's personality is transformed while suffering from a deadly STD. In their altered state, they become psychologically dependent on proximity to Pleck, and demand he cares for them. * Episode 207: In the Totopo Casino, we learn that a sentient's consciousness can be "downloaded" and transferred to a new body. * Episode 208: Intoxication transforms Rolphus Tiddle from a decisive military leader to a love-sick, naval-gazing drunk. * Episode 209: Technology (specifically, temporary surface implants,) developed on the planet Suetopia allows individuals to "read" or "see" each others' emotions. A different technology enables short-range teleportation. * Episode 210: The body of 718Tony responds in proportion to the damage of the ship he's preparing at any given time. 718Tony's body absorbs the damage and uses his energy to help repair the ship. * Episode 211: Shmorby leaves his post as Keeper of the Beast to become a shoe model. * Episode 212: Both Gavin Boo-Boo and AR-33 experience coming-of-age moments that allow them to mature, while Pleck's self-doubt causes him to regress. * Episode 213: In one of the storyline's biggest transformations, the crew accidentally replaces Rolphus Tiddle's DNA in the C.L.I.N.T. cloning machine with Pleck's DNA, creating a race of P.L.I.N.T.s. * Episode 214: One of the most humorous transformations occurs on the ship SRA, where C-53 and Beano imbibe hyper-proton fuel, which amps up their energy and excitement considerably. * Episode 215: Two the demi-rod transforms several of the crew member's bodies temporarily, including turning Bargie into a steel circle, turning Pleck into a crustacean, removing the crews' arms and legs, and putting Pleck's arms and legs on Beano. Pleck ages 50 years when Two sends him into a space devoid of time or light, before removing the physical traces of the aging process. Two gives Pleck hyper-intelligence temporarity before taking it away again. * Episode 216: Dar has her chest talons pierces and body hair shaved into a particular shape while at the Tiger Nebula strip mall. * Episode 217: Following a meeting with the crew, pop star Pee-Nee Gorno decides to reveal his real identity - Peter - to his legions of fans. * Episode 218: The droid u.everybody, who's appearance once allowed him to pass as an organic being, has been partially ripped apart while drifting in space for 18 months. * Episode 219: Among the crew of Tiny Toots, several experience different types of Transformation. Security Officers Parka and Anorak use a brooding chamber to refresh each day, Turk Mannaket grows additional abdominal muscles over time, and Tiny Toots herself has changed into an enormous multi-decked ship from her diminutive beginnings. Transformations: Season 3 * Episode 301: Dar reveals they are pregnant. Pleck declares he has become a Zima Warrior. C-53 has changed frames once again; he is now inside an Off and On Burger-branded Yumbassador frame. Nermut has embarked on a new career as a full-time professional musician. Bargie is now Holowood's biggest star, eclipsing even the heights of her former fame. C.L.I.N.T. AJ-2884 defects from the empire after a spiritual awakening that leads him to declare alliegence to Pleck. * Episode 302: Bargie employs a hacker to change her name to B4ЯJ13, thus hiding her identity. Category:Meta